


Лучшее творение.

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это сайд-стори из того варианта событий, который лично я считаю почти несбыточным и очень жестоким, но не могу выбросить из головы. </p><p>NC-17, омегавёрс, Стивен Роджерс/Говард Старк (хотя насчёт раскладки я бы поспорила).</p><p>Написано в соавторстве с  МИ-2, за что ему огромное спасибо.</p><p>Дорогая  Рия Ареи нарисовала нам этих парней, за что её полагается холить и лелеять!</p><p>http://s019.radikal.ru/i621/1301/d7/df936e220432.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшее творение.

Кордебалет снаружи продолжал бить чечётку. Теперь звучал не марш, а что-то из новой музыки – не то Бин Кросби, не то  Синатра. То и дело доносились восторженные вопли парней, которым дали, наконец, увидеть по-настоящему увлекательное шоу.

Да уж, девочки Старка явно имели больший успех, чем его дурацкая речь. У Стива до сих пор от стыда и злости подрагивали мышцы.

Сзади хлопнула дверь, дохнуло сигарой, духами, бензином и альфой. Говард. Стиву даже оборачиваться не пришлось; тут никто другой так не пах.

Старк вошёл, не спрашивая разрешения, выдвинул стул, оседлал его и посмотрел на Стива раздражающим взглядом человека, который только что видел чужой провал и вполне представляет масштабы катастрофы.

\- Пришёл тебя подбодрить, но ты, смотрю, и так бодрее некуда, - сказал он, – Тогда просто выпьем.

\- Не хочу, - сквозь зубы отказался Стив. Снаружи взвыли особенно радостно. – Говард, прости, мне бы сейчас побыть одному.

Говард присвистнул.

\- Дела ещё хуже, чем я думал? Нельзя тебе быть одному, кэп. Не сейчас.

Стив силой заставил себя втянуть воздуха, медленно выдохнуть. Стало ещё хуже. Его жёг не только стыд, но ещё и злоба, а это уже никуда не годилось. И всё хуже и хуже получалось себя сдерживать.

\- Что, - спросил он, не узнавая собственного голоса в этом, с хриплой оттяжкой. – Что тебе нужно?

\- Задать пару вопросов, - Говард подался вперёд. – Не скалься на меня, не поможет.

\- Я не…

Конечно, он скалился. Неровное зеркало, приделанное на стене, немедленно отразило искажённое лицо со вздёрнутой верхней губой. Стив даже прикрылся рукой, постоял, часто и глубоко дыша и надеясь, что это поможет.

Не помогло.

\- Странно, что ты их не подмял, - задумчиво заметил Говард. – Я к тебе привык, но и то волосы дыбом встали.

Стив нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на него. Крепкого, богатого, знаменитого альфу. Говард сидел, разведя колени и в задумчивости поглаживая себя по шее.

И улыбался. Острой, сахарной улыбкой. От неё щемило, сбиваясь с ритма, сердце.

\- Я не хочу, - глухо сказал Стив. Он весь дрожал, по спине тёк потный холодок, ладони тоже казались мокрыми. – Не хотел, чтобы меня слушались только поэтому.

Говард помолчал минутку.

\- Хороший парень, Стив Роджерс, - сказал он с той раздражающей смесью задумчивости и насмешки, которая и бесила, и заставляла восхищаться. – Никогда не хочешь того, о чём не мог бы рассказать матери?

Нужно было промолчать. Нужно было держать свои проблемы при себе… но Говард Старк видел его насквозь.

\- Если бы, - даже говорить было трудно. Губы онемели и норовили растянуться в оскал. – Говард, уйди. Мне нельзя сейчас… с кем-то рядом.

Говард поднялся со стула, но пошёл не к двери.

\- У каждого есть предел, Стиви, - сказал он серьёзно. – У любого вещества, верь мне, я в этом разбираюсь. У тебя, у меня, у железа. Понимаешь, о чём я?

\- Нет.

Говард оказался ещё ближе. Волоски на затылке Стива поднялись дыбом и неясным образом кололись, словно после недавней стрижки. И билась тяжёлая кровь – в висках, в паху, в кончиках пальцев, даже глаза заволокло красным.

\- Ты на пределе, - пояснил Говард. Он тоже отчётливо похрипывал. Или Стиву так казалось. – Я тоже. Долго ещё будешь водить меня за яйца?

Короткий бесстыдный вопрос тряхнул Стива хуже, чем током.

\- Я не!..

\- Ещё как, - мурлычущим страшным голосом возразил Говард. – У меня от тебя всё дыбом. Волосы…

Он разодрал на себе тесный воротник, повернулся к Стиву спиной и наклонил голову, выставив напоказ шею. Под линией тёмных волос тенью лежала ложбинка, беззащитный загривок… нет, холка!

\- Что ты… - сипяще выдавил Стив. Метки на Говарде не было. Это было так…

Голая, с выпирающими позвонками, пахнущая остро и сладко. Холка, в которую так и хотелось впиться зубами.

\- Говард, - прохрипел Стив. Пальцы сами легли на плечи под дорогим костюмом, сжали, он втянул запах альфы, крепкий, желанный, Говард был слабее, Говард нарывался сам!

\- Мне нельзя, - со стоном сказал Стив. Губы его были уже вплотную к нетронутой, боже, никем не тронутой коже. – Порву. Что ты, с ума?..

Говард повернул голову, тёмные губы оказались близко, нижняя промялась под белыми зубами, тронь – потечёт сладкая яблочная кровь.

В ноздри Стиву ударил тягучий запах, всё внутри рванулось навстречу, он захлебнулся не то собой, не то Говардом, дёрнулся впервые не назад, а вперёд.

Ладони Старка звучно ударились о дрогнувшую дощатую стену в дешёвеньких обоях, сам он выдохнул долго и хрипло.

\- Да-а-а!

Стив впился зубами в его шею. Он просто не мог остановиться, не мог себя сдержать, как не мог бы ходить по воде. Руки действовали сами. Зубы сами впивались в подставленный, самой природой созданный именно для этого бугорок на загривке, рот заполнился слюной, солью, кровью, альфой, всё это складывалось в единое, жгучее и бешеное, нельзя было удержаться.

Стив сжал зубы крепче, почувствовал, как Старк стонет и трётся о него задом, выпятив ягодицы, извиваясь, словно костюм раскалился и жёг кожу, как всё крепкое, жилистое, гибкое тело дрожит, упруго подаваясь навстречу. Говард распластался по стене, раскинув руки, расставив ноги, упираясь и толкаясь навстречу, и Говард стонал.

\- Бож-же, - он покорно подставлял шею, которую Стив никак не мог отпустить, и  выдыхал обрывки слов так, словно те жгли ему губы. - Ох... Охренеть... Стив...

Стив стиснул его ладонями, провёл по груди, распахивая пиджак. Сквозь ткань Говард был всё равно раскалённый, через пальцы этот жар втекал в Стива, собирался глубоко внутри, рвался наружу.

\- А-а-альфа, - выстонал он, - а подставляешься, как...

Говард не то рассмеялся, не то зарычал, выставил зад ещё больше, откровенно вжимаясь в Стива.

\- Ты сильнее, - шепнул он, обжигая дыханием. Стив сам не помнил, когда успел вжать Говарда собой, освободив руки, и понятия не имел, почему гладить его по губам так нестерпимо приятно. – И я хочу, тебя хочу. Блядь,  никакую девочку так не…

Этот шёпот впитывался в кожу так же, как жар. И Говард всё сильнее дрожал под его руками, всё слаще пах, всё лучше подставлялся. Послушно, покорно, как будто можно было всё, как будто ни стыда, ни раскаяния не существовало никогда.

Стив стонал, гладил Говарда, вжимая в стену, и всё никак не мог перестать. Одного частого горячего дыхания на пальцах хватало, чтобы сойти с ума, а ведь Говард ещё и тёрся. Вжимался задницей в член, тугой и тяжёлый, ёрзал под Стивом, провоцируя схватить ещё крепче, подмять, впиться, сделать своим.

\- Чёрт, - сказал Стив. Он торопливо расстегнул на Говарде ремень, спустил брюки, сжал задницу. Мягкая кожа и железные мышцы под ней. Запах усилился многократно, Стив еле удержался, чтобы не выругаться. - Течёшь... как девочка, как... как омега, чёрт тебя...

Он коротким пинком по щиколотке заставил Говарда расставить ноги, но Говард и так подставлялся, выгибаясь в спине, тёрся о него, нарывался, требовал!

Ещё укус и ещё. Стив рычал, вылизывал солёную кожу, жарко и часто дышал в топорщащиеся волоски на загривке, вжимался мучительно вздрагивающим членом в это подставленное, нежное, твёрдое и мокрое.

Говард заскрёб ногтями по бумажным цветочкам и листикам на стене.

\- Нравлюсь, - он прихватил губами пальцы Стива, сжал, пососал, выпустил за секунду до того, как Стива тряхнуло волной жгучей сладости от этой ласки. – Ах же блядь, вставь хоть пальцы, будет… м-м-м… лучше! Или… - он снова запрокинул голову, блестящие узкие глаза в чёрных, точно подведённых, ресницах оказались совсем близко, – …побоишься?

\- Нет.

Это было чуть не последнее связное слово, с которым Стив мог справиться, не сорвавшись на ругательства. Между голых ягодиц таяло влажное, скользкое, там Говард был даже лучше, чем Стив мог себе представить; он рванул на себе ширинку, высвободил член, хватанул ноздрями часть собственного горячего запаха и сошёл с ума окончательно.

Рот Говарду пришлось зажать почти сразу, иначе сбежался бы весь лагерь.  Стив ещё и половины не загнал, а Старк уже рычал и стонал в голос. Стив и сам не мог молчать.  Хриплые выдохи и стоны вперемежку с рычанием сами рвались с губ, словно и правда звери сошлись в весеннем злом гоне.

\- Охре...неть... - Стив и рад бы был замедлиться, но бёдра не слушались, продолжали долгое жёсткое движение, мощное, загоняющее до предела. - Го… вар-р-рд!

Говард тек под ним. Хрипел, задыхался и скулил, беспомощно и просяще тычась губами в зажимающую рот ладонь. Он весь стал податливым, таким, что хотелось сминать его еще больше, трахать чуть ли не до смерти, доказывая всем, и ему и себе тоже: моё, моё, черт возьми!

Во рту стоял сладко-солёный привкус крови. И нежным, горячим, податливым обволакивало член от самой сверхчувствительной головки до яиц; Стив вытаскивал, и Говарда вело следом, он вгонял - и Говард задыхался, хватая воздух сквозь его сжатые пальцы.

Это было безумие. И самое лучшее, что Стив в жизни своей чувствовал. Невероятное, раскалённое, чистейшее возбуждение рвалось из него; Говард выгнулся ещё сильней, подставил загривок, и Стив, не думая ни о чём, сжал на нём зубы, вогнал жёстко, чувствуя, как член набухает нестерпимой сладостью, попытался вытащить узел до того, как их заклинит - и Говард зарычал, застонал, насадился, принял в себя, сумасшедший, мокрый, чёрт, весь его!

\- По...вяжешь...ся же, - Стив снова укусил его. Он весь дрожал, метка с каждым толчком делалась ощутимей. - Бо... а-ах... больно...

Говард взвизгнул, резче дал бедрами назад, насаживаясь на Стива, сжимая его собой, туго и крепко. Узел разбухал стремительно, Стив уже почти не мог двигаться, но в этом и не было большой нужды; на нём стиснулось крепко и пьяняще, узел набух и сцепил их, растянув Говарда до предела. Стив физически чувствовал, как стискиваются стенки, как Говард словно выжимает его, как в нём пульсирует, катится неудержимая горячая волна. Он и сам рычал и стонал, сжимая зубы до крови, делая метку несмываемой, навсегда, чёрт, к Говарду больше не подойдёт ни одна альфа, никогда!

Семя рванулось из него, и узел затвердел, не позволяя дёрнуться, надавил на нежные стенки, соединил намертво, так туго, что Говард сладко и жалко заскулил. Не держи его Стив, Старк бы сполз по стене на пол, из него словно вытащили все кости. Он висел на руках и на члене Стива, содрогаясь, и с члена срывались последние белесые капли, а из глаз текли слезы.

Но судя по тому, как пальцы Стива лизал горячий язык Говарда, к боли эти слезы не имели никакого отношения.

\- Ты чудо, - хрипло сказал Стив. Он даже не пробовал двинуться, хоть член и стал твердеть снова. - Ещё. Ах чёрт, ещё. Тебе, - он провёл пальцами по растянутому до предела анусу, поднёс руку к глазам. Крови не было, - не слишком?..

Говард исхитрился повернуться так, что Стив видел его глаза. Туманные, пьяные, шальные.

\- Даже мало, - прохрипел он, опуская отяжелевшие ресницы. - Блядь, я... я теперь твой, судя по тому, как... м-м-м... боже, как я теперь пахну, от меня будет разить на весь лагерь, эти щенки потом приползут к тебе на коленях, учти...

Стив со стоном двинулся в нём. Узел чуть опал, но всё ещё тёрся по мокрым тугим стенкам.

\- Господи, Говард, вот что ты творишь, - Стив явственно чувствовал, как Говард сжимается, ритмично, настойчиво, словно приглашая продолжить. – Течёшь, как девочка.

\- Хочу ещё, - теперь в голосе Старка слышалась нежная насмешка и недолгое сытое довольство. -  Но теперь с одним условием. Ты меня поцелуешь.

\- Ты же альфа, - выдохнул Стив. Его пальцы словно сами собой легли Говарду на щёку, стёрли влажные следы, заставили повернуть голову, Стив дотянулся до капризных губ, накрыл своими. Говард немедленно раскрыл рот, мокрый горячий язык искушающе скользнул по губам Стива. Он целовался страстно, с умением, жадностью и напором альфы, и Стива повело снова, от одного этого поцелуя. – Я же не выпущу!

Говард  хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Согласен. И потом я хочу тебе отсосать. Не против?

\- Если сумею с тобой расцепиться, - сорвавшись на шёпот, признался Стив, губами тронул багровый след на загривке. - Да. Почему тогда, раз ты альфа?

Он снова начал толкаться бёдрами, пока ещё сдерживаясь, чувствуя, как опадающий узел медленно скользит между узких стенок. Теперь Говард был ещё лучше, мокрые звуки вгоняли Стива в краску – и он хотел слушать их ещё и ещё.

\- С тобой… а-ах блядь, как хорошо, - выдохнул Говард, дыша всё чаще. Стив прижался губами к его плечу, взмокшему, разгорячённому, твёрдому от напряжения, вогнал глубже, распластывая Говарда по стене. – От ие…рар…хии не зависит! Пусть только кто теперь глянет на тебя в этом... смысле! Глотку перегрызу!

Охотно верилось, что так оно и будет. Стив вытащил наполовину, вогнал опять, прежде чем Говард успел возмутиться.

\- Невозможно, как хорошо, - он перехватил Говарда под мышками и за талию, поднял, не выходя, развернулся к столу и устроил животом и грудью на гладком дереве. - Так удобней?

\- Да, - Говард уперся руками в стол и чуть приподнялся, стягивая пижонские ботинки один о другой. Брюки уже давно висели у него на щиколотках и отправились следом. От этой возни на смуглой спине проступили крепкие мышцы, в них так и хотелось впиться зубами, и Стив не отказал себе в этом удовольствии. Говард сжимался вокруг его члена,  подставлял плечи и загривок, сводивший Стива с ума, даже помог ему выпутаться из костюма. - Ох, чёрт, давай же!

Стало гораздо лучше, чем в первый раз. Запах переменился, к нетерпеливой жажде прибавилась сладкая нота недавнего удовольствия, в Говарде было полно спермы, свежей, скользкой, остро пахнущей морем. Стива трясло от желания, он пытался двигаться не спеша, распробовать, но Говард так извивался, так требовательно подставлял задницу, что сдержаться никак не получалось.

\- Так? - Стив прижал влажные от пота плечи, втиснулся так глубоко, как только было возможно. – Так тебе?

Старк завыл в голос, но Стив был слишком занят, чтобы зажимать ему рот. Разве что поцелуями. Говард запрокинул голову, подставляя губы, припухшие и влажные.

\- Да, да-а-а!

Было так странно слышать, как он практически всхлипывает. И жаркой молнией пробивало ниже живота, хотелось вогнать ещё глубже, снова услышать откровенный скулёж…

\- ..боже, Стив! Ты не предста... о, бляяя... как давно я тебя... Чёрт... ну же!

Это потрясло Стива даже больше, чем собственно секс. Он замедлился, и Говард взвыл, насадился сам, выпяченные ягодицы сжались, расслабились, снова сжались.

\- Я не знал, - шепнул Стив, ударил бёдрами жёстче. Он опять был на грани оргазма, и хотелось смять Говарда, сладкого, податливого, нестерпимо желанного, заставить прогнуться, сделать совсем своим, полностью, выпить до донышка, присвоить навсегда.  - До... добился своего?

\- Да! – Говард снова дёрнулся навстречу, закинул руку назад, ощупью поймал ладонь Стива и стиснул. -  Так хотел, чёрт, ещё когда ты… сильнее!

Теперь он скулил уже не переставая, но привыкнуть и притерпеться к этим звукам не получалось так же, как и к запаху. Невидимые разряды били в Стиве всё чаще, он стиснул эту доверчивую, удивительно откровенную ладонь, всадил жёстче и глубже, снова чувствуя, как набухает узел.

\- Когда я был мелкий? – каким-то чудом выдохнул он, прижался губами к чёрному потному виску. Инстинкт требовал торопиться, и Стив всаживал резко и сильно. А сжимал доверившуюся ладонь - нежно. И с ума сходил этого контраста.

\- Когда… вышел! - Говард сорвался на крик. - Зубами, Стив, ну!

Стив стиснул его ещё крепче. Зубами за шею и ладонью поперёк горячих губ, глуша крик. Он бы сейчас не остановился, даже если бы получил прямой приказ хоть Филлипса, хоть самого Рузвельта. Узел снова отвердел, стало плотно, почти невозможно двинуться, Стив ясно чувствовал уже знакомые сладкие судороги, и как сдавленные стоны щекочут ладонь, и как во рту тает чудесный вкус альфы.

Его альфы.

Он вмял податливое упругое тело, затрясся от наслаждения, сжал зубы почти жестоко, сглотнул вкус крови. Теперь метка будет сиять на Говарде, как сторожевой прожектор среди ночи. Всякий увидит.

\- Мой, - выдохнул он. – Говар-р-р-рд!

На этот раз Говард кончил молча. Содрогнулся всем телом, словно к шее прикасались не зубы, а раскалённый металл, и замер. Стив втянул в себя запах, аромат абсолютного подчинения и удовольствия, хрипло выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Он только что пометил Говарда Старка. Боже. Он даже не спросил, можно ли.

Под ним зашевелились, Говард прерывисто вздохнул, повернул голову. Стив видел чёрные ресницы, слипшиеся стрелками, выступающую скулу и нежные синеватые венки на вздрагивающих веках.

И губы, прокушенные до запёкшихся следов. Говард медленно облизнулся, цепляя языком едва успевшую присохнуть корочку, сглотнул, хрипло выговорил:

\- М-мать, вот это я называю – повезло.

Он слабо пошевелился, невольно сжался вокруг каменно-твёрдого узла и, вскрикнув, замер. Стив покаянно зализал кровоточащий след, поцеловал в беззащитную ложбинку сзади на шее.

Он до сих пор боялся спросить, что теперь.

\- Ты невероятный, - шепнул он, целуя вздрагивающие плечи. – Сладко. Я и представить не мог, что... чёрт, я думал, ты и твои барышни…

Говард тихо рассмеялся.

\- Барышни заняты, - пробормотал он. – Наши бравые вояки уж точно сделают пару-тройку карапузов моему кабаре. После такой дозы парни и Гитлера трахнут, не задумываясь.

Стив выдохнул в чёрные влажные волосы, коснулся губами мочки уха. Говард снова вздрогнул и замер,  убедившись в том, что расцепляться рано.

\- Потерпи, - Стив придержал его, не позволяя шевелиться. – Сейчас, ещё немного. Опадёт, я тебя устрою поудобнее. – Господи, я совершенно…

\- Не подумал, - блаженно закончил Говард, ухмыляясь во весь рот. – Охренеть, как же мне нравится, когда ты отключаешь голову. Делай так почаще, серьёзно.

\- Я тебя пометил, - сказал Стив, замирая, как перед первым десантированием.

\- Я заметил, знаешь ли, -  Говард потянулся под ним. – И доволен. Впервые в жизни встретил парня, от которого… как ты там сказал? Теку, как девочка?

Стив побагровел и ткнулся лицом в ложбинку между загорелых лопаток.

\- Мне нравится, - решительно повторил Говард. – Будь я барышней – родил бы тебе, не сомневайся.

\- Что?!.. - Стив не знал, плакать или смеяться. Он провёл ладонями по бокам Говарда, сжал плотную, всю в пластинах мышц талию. - Я тебя мало знаю, но ты мне нравишься. Очень.

\- Это почти признание, - прошептал Говард, приподнялся и потёрся о Стива затылком. - Я бы тебе и больше сказал, но не хочу пугать раньше времени. Спрошу поэтому о другом: ты трахнешь меня в рот? Мне очень хочется.

В Стива словно кипятком плеснули.

\- Молчи, бога ради! – взмолился он. - Я же не расцеплюсь так!

Он попытался двинуться назад, и узел упёрся в упругое кольцо мышц.

\- Уже заткнулся, - ухмыльнулся Говард. – А всё-таки?

\- Да, - прошептал Стив, замирая от одной перспективы. – Да, если хочешь, только подожди, я не хочу тебя калечить. Но ты точно не прочь? Мне и так хорошо.

\- Будет лучше, - весело заверил Говард. Это было в точности как когда он обещал, что какая-нибудь из штук его производства будет работать. – У меня широкие взгляды на секс.

Стив припомнил вечную круговерть девочек всех рангов и не нашёл в этой особенности Говарда ничего удивительного.

\- Я помню, как я тебя увидел впервые, - признался он. - У тебя упала машина.

\- Впечатляющее было зрелище, да? – Говард, наконец, сумел высвободиться, перевернулся на спину и сладко потянулся. Вид у него был как у кошки, досыта нализавшейся сливок. - Или тебе больше понравилось, как я поцеловал ту крошку?

Ответить Стив не успел. Говард потянулся вверх, прижался, целуя его уверенно и с чувством.

\- Как-то так, да? – пробормотал он, усмехаясь.

\- Нет, то есть да. Впечатляюще, - Стив потянулся за поцелуем и замер.

В дверь стучали. Робко и осторожно.

\- Надо же, - вполголоса констатировал Старк. – И нашёлся же какой-то храбрец.

Стив едва не зарычал. Говард, горячий и влажный, только что распробованный, был его добычей, и даже этот тихий стук сейчас воспринимался как покушение на то, что принадлежало Стиву и только ему.

Снаружи забормотали что-то невнятное, незнакомый голос спросил:

\- Мистер Старк, вы в порядке? Капитан?

Стив вопросительно глянул на Говарда; тот пожал плечами.

\- Всё потом, - чётко и ясно сказал Стив. - Закончим - выйдем.

Говард мелко затрясся под ним, давя смех и щекотно дыша Стиву в плечо.

\- Хочешь собрать за дверью аудиторию побольше, чем у своих феноменальных выступлений?  Ладно, я не против, но ведь другим тоже захочется!

\- Я против, - Стив повёл губами по выступающему кадыку, по крепкой загорелой груди с маленькими тёмными сосками, втянул запах, вздрогнул от вспышки возбуждения. – Расставь ноги?

У Говарда тут же пропала охота смеяться. Он согнул колени, глядя прямо в глаза Стиву, упёрся пятками в стол, раскрываясь, показывая себя. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы Стив со стоном наклонился к вздувшемуся, побагровевшему члену, к забрызганным бёдрам, стянул Говарда ближе к краю, осторожно слизнул подтёк спермы с нежного подбирающегося живота и ахнул.

Это было так, словно кто-то взял всё то чудесное, чем пах Говард Старк, и положил прямо Стиву на язык.

\- Боже, - пробормотал он, лизнул снова. Белёсые брызги подсохли, и их было до обидного мало, так что Стив вылизал дочиста нежнейшие внутренние стороны бёдер, вздрогнул, понимая, что стоило бы остановиться, что Говард может возмутиться, что бы там он ни говорил о широте взглядов, что есть пределы…

Говард притянул пятки к ягодицам, раскрываясь ещё шире, и Стив выдохнул:

\- Нельзя ведь?

\- Я тебя сильно разочарую, если скажу, что можно? – рычанием ответил Говард. Стив видел, как он впился в край стола, и как синеватой лунной белизной налились лунки ногтей. – Нужно! Ещё, чёрт, хочу ещё, как угодно уже, давай!

\- Я тоже, - хрипло отозвался Стив, наклонился ниже, подвёл ладони под вздрагивающий зад, вздёрнул Говарда к себе, лицом нырнул между бёдер. Запах спермы здесь мешался с запахом  естественной смазки и разгорячённой кожи, и у Стива снова мутилось в голове. - Что ты со мной делаешь, ты не представляешь.

\- Отчего же, вполне представляю, - пробилось сквозь глухую барабанную дробь в висках.  Говард ёрзнул на столе, подсунул кулаки себе под поясницу и подставился ещё откровенней. Стива как обожгло, даже зажмуриться пришлось на секунду. Говард нетерпеливо двинулся, и Стив, как зачарованный, уставился снова. - Нравится, что видишь?

Это не было «нравится». Это было как магнит и железные опилки. Не отлепишь. Стив зарычал, обрушился на колени, сдёрнул Говарда ещё ближе, впился губами, вылизывая, снимая запах и вкус. Особенно – запах. Не было стыда. Не было брезгливости. Хотелось так, что на собственном члене дрожала мутная капля. Стив лизал, проводя языком от головки до яиц, опустился ниже, к растянутому, тёмному от прилива крови и с тонкой струйкой спермы, сжимающемуся входу. Здесь запах был ошеломляюще густым, сильным, сдобренным толикой свежего пота, и Стив лизал вспухшие складки, стремительно набухавшие новой влагой, удерживал бьющегося Говарда и понимал, что долго не продержится.

Особенно если Говард продолжит так визжать и скулить. Как сучка. Впрочем, Стив его и вылизывал как сучку, так что…

Этой короткой мысли хватило, чтобы всадить Говарду сразу и до конца. Смазки было – хоть топись, а силы терпеть кончились. Говарда выломило на столе, пару секунд он опирался только затылком, лопатками и пятками, потом завыл, судорожно стискиваясь на члене, рванул Стива к себе, впился в губы, вылизывая свой вкус.

\- Такой большой, - хриплым шёпотом частил он, - такой... блядь, двигайся! Трахай меня, не жалей, черт, Стив! Мне надо!

Стив так и сделал, как его просили. Врезался в Говарда, притискивая, сжимая - такого горячего, такого, ах чёрт, такого!

Он хрипло дышал, брал Говарда как только мог крепко, так что стол сдвинулся с места, проскрежетал ножками по вытертому полу и упёрся в стену.

С тем же успехом он мог уткнуться хоть в Луну. Стив не остановился бы и даже вряд ли бы заметил. Он загонял с размаху, трахал глубоко и сильно, и всё равно было мало, отчаянно мало.

\- А-а-ах блядь... так? - он впился в шею Говарда, оставляя след. – Так?

Говард взвыл и сжался на нём, жмурясь, как от солнца в лицо, остро скалясь и царапая уже не столешницу, а запястья Стива. Отчего-то эта попытка контролировать добавила жара, Стив уже не шептал, а рычал, низко наклонившись к Говарду и всаживая часто и сильно. Узко, нежно, туго, влажно, идеально!

Он готов был вязаться с Говардом бесконечно. Хотел, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше. И знал, что долго не получится. Может, раз на десятый,  и то вряд ли.

Пол замело листками афиш, упавших с полки и рассыпавшихся из лопнувшей пачки. Говард мотал головой, упирался затылком в яркие буквы, обещавшие выступление, которому не суждено было состояться, и орал, срываясь на мат, сжимал пальцы вокруг запястий Стива.

-Да! – хрипел он, закидываясь и пытаясь потереться о живот Стива членом, в основании которого уже ясно проступал узел. – А-а-а-а! Блядь! Сти!.. О-о-о бож!..

Нельзя было двигаться быстрее, просто физически невозможно. Но Стив ухитрился. Он видел, как над яйцами Говарда набухает всё сильней, как острая яркая головка сочится смазкой, как Говард выгибается под ним – и каждый взгляд, вдох и звук хлестали его раскалённой добела плетью. Мягкое и скользкое обхватывало член, Стив сминал губы Старка поцелуями и все глубже задвигал ему, все сильнее и жестче брал податливое тело.

\- Н-не смей, - потребовал он, бесстыдно пользуясь свалившейся на него огромной свободой делать что хочется, - не смей! Кончим… вместе!

Говард взвыл, вскинулся, дотянулся до плеча Стива и впился в него зубами. Он сжимался так часто и бешено, что Стив почти пожалел его.

Почти. Жестокость страсти была слишком сильна, чтобы он вот так просто позволил Говарду кончить. Боль, пряная и острая, только подзадоривала. И то, как Говард сжался на нем, обхватывая член и крича.

\- Терпи!

Он словно вязался с ожившим огнём в форме человека, такой жар охватывал, так яростно горели глаза Говарда, его алые от выступившей крови губы, не успевшие остыть следы на истерзанной шее. Стив вогнал ещё и ещё, почувствовал, как набухший узел сцепил их намертво, до предела растянув Говарда, и крикнул:

\- Сейча-а-а-а!

Говарду не нужно было других разрешений. Он скрестил ноги за спиной Стива, зажимая, как в тисках, закричал, между тел плеснулось тёплым, внутри Говарда всё сжималось снова и снова, опьяняюще крепкий запах бил в ноздри, а Говард все держал Стива в себе, словно не доверяя распирающему узлу.

Щёки у Говарда мокро блестели. Стив хрипел от сокрушительного наслаждения, вжимался в него, языком снимал слезы. Снаружи, должно быть, решили, что один альфа убил другого. Стиву было плевать и на это тоже. На всё, пока Говард так его сжимал, выдаивая семя.

\- Тебя… придут спасать, - прохрипел он, когда смог говорить. Говард обмяк под ним и только вздрагивал от прикосновений губ к губам, щекам, скулам, мокрым векам.

\- Пусть только су... сунутся, - сорванно прошептал он, - Ох-ре-неть.

Долгие сладкие судороги в нём всё не утихали, и каждый раз, когда Стив целовал, новый отклик приходил из самой глубины. Говард выцеживал его. И блаженно улыбался.

\- А я думал, тебе нравится Пегги, - глупо сказал Стив. Голова у него, как и нравилось Говарду, отключилась почти совсем. – Правда, ещё я думал, что альфа под альфу не ложится.

Говард слабо, почти беззвучно, рассмеялся, обвёл языком искусанные запёкшиеся губы.

\- Она замечательная девочка, - признался он, безуспешно пытаясь прокашляться и всё равно хрипя. - Но ты…

Он помотал головой, не найдя слов. Стив, даже не пытаясь расцепиться, гладил его по плечам и бокам, стараясь согреть. Снаружи снова завозились, но стучаться не стали. Мир, который Стив до сих пор искренне считал единственно реальным, возвращался, напоминал о себе.

\- Ты, главное, уйди завтра от зениток, - хрипло сказал Стив. - Я выручу Баки и вернусь. 

Говард сдвинул узкие брови, гладкие и тёмные, как мех на собольей кисточке.

\- Если между вами что-нибудь есть, - начал он, потянул Стива за волосы к себе и жёстко поцеловал. - Я покажу этой бете всё, на что способен.

\- Мы друзья, - шепнул Стив, ответив на поцелуй. - С детства друг друга знаем. Ничего другого, правда. Не устраивай свары.

\- Хорошо, если так, - Говард раскинул руки и вздохнул, глядя на Стива требовательно и жарко. - Только вернись, понял?

\- Да что со мной случится? - Стив поцеловал его снова. - Я хочу ещё, можешь?

Говард мог. Он потянулся, потёрся о Стива, поймал губами сосок, прикусил и выпустил, победительно усмехаясь.

\- Не сомневайся, - заверил он, принимаясь за второй сосок. У Стива по спине прошла дрожь, он потянулся поцеловаться, но Говард упёрся ладонью и замотал головой.

\- Хочу в рот, не забыл? – он выгнулся, высвобождаясь, и сел на край стола, свесив ноги. – Учти, в этом у меня опыта не особенно. Но я обещаю не кусаться.

Стив наскоро обмылся из кувшина, всей спиной ощущая чужое нетерпение, обернулся и напоролся на взгляд Говарда.

\- Ты точно? – начал он, и Говард ухмыльнулся, поманил к себе, спрыгнул с импровизированного жёсткого ложа. – Если передумал, я пойму, ты…

\- Капитан, не думай, - посоветовал Говард, обнимая его. Чуть влажная от непросохшего пота кожа была гладкой, как идеально отполированный металл, под ней круглились крепкие мышцы.

Не хилый омега, каким привык быть он сам.

Не тупой альфа, решающий всё силой.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - повторил Стив.  

Говард кивнул, повернул его спиной к столу и  гибко опустился на колени.

\- Это поправимо, - сказал он, - к концу минета буду не просто нравиться. Я рассчитываю как минимум на восхищение.

Стив не успел ответить. Капризный рот приблизился, обдавая чувствительную головку тёплым дыханием, Говард вдохнул глубже, словно не мог набраться запахом досыта, слизнул выступившую каплю и прокатил её по языку, как если бы дегустировал вино.

\- Постарайся не загнать мне узел, - усмехаясь, попросил он. Стив кивнул, накрыл тёмный влажный затылок ладонью, подтолкнул к себе, изумляясь собственной храбрости. Говард заворчал, прихватил его пальцами и принялся увлечённо вылизывать.

Стив смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он не сошёл с ума, не спал, и всё-таки не мог поверить до конца.

\- Ох, Говард, - он крепче сжал ладонь, двинул бёдрами навстречу, скользя головкой по влажным губам. Старк охотно раскрыл рот, втянул головку, обжёг Стива взглядом исподлобья, провёл губами по всей длине, сжимая нежную кожу. Ещё и ещё. Он облизывал член и подставлял раскрытые губы, с каждым разом надвигаясь всё глубже, тут же выпускал, чтобы провести языком от головки до самых яиц  и снова взять в нежный, горячий и бесстыдный рот.

Стива трясло. Он понимал, что нужно сдерживать себя, что Говарду не понравится получить все сразу, но убрать ладонь с тёмного движущегося затылка было выше его сил.

\- Боже, - выдохнул он, когда  Говард принялся мелкими движениями вылизывать щёлочку уретры. – А-ах, как же ты!

\- Как себе, - объяснил Говард, отстраняясь, и снова взял в рот. На этот раз он вылизывал каждую венку, каждую складочку, дышал носом и толкался затылком Стиву в ладонь. Потом  постарался расслабить горло, принял ещё дюйм. И ещё.

Стив  сжал край стола, чтобы не вогнать до предела. Говард и так рисковал подавиться. Несколько раз он замирал, пережидая спазмы, но снова упорно надевался ртом на член.

\- Не спеши, - хрипло сказал Стив, мягко потянул Говарда за волосы, жадно глядя на тёмные от усердия губы и то, как они обжимают член. – Боже, Говард, не спеши, я не сдержусь иначе!

Говард усмехнулся и обнял его за бёдра, выпустил немного, играя языком по стволу, выглаживая уздечку и отверстие, снова насадился. В этот раз получилось глубже, так глубоко, как никогда раньше, и Стив задохнулся от острого удовольствия.

Кажется, Говарду это доставило истинное наслаждение. Он даже застонал. Занятым, забитым членом горлом. Стива окатывало жаром, продирало до костей, он снова взял Говарда за затылок, потянул назад, подтолкнул вперёд…

\- Не задохнись, - выговорил он. - Какой ты, охренеть просто, чёрт возьми.

Говард  снова застонал, пропустил член по языку и принял в горло, куда-то совсем уж невообразимо глубоко. И ещё раз, и ещё. Стива уже трясло, он глотал стоны, Говард словно рисовал на нём, выписывал языком фантастические узоры, посасывал, надвигаясь на член ртом и плотно сжимая губы, смаргивал с глаз пьяную пелену желания, вылизывал тщательно, упоённо, словно собрался заниматься этим до утра.

Стив понял, что больше не может. Он весь дрожал от страшного напряжения, узел рос, так и хотелось вогнать до конца, кончить в этот невыносимо сладкий рот, но этого действительно было нельзя, можно было покалечить Старка, а Стив скорее умер бы, чем довёл до такого.

\- Хва… хватит, - он громко, не стесняясь, застонал, потянул Говарда за волосы, стараясь высвободиться. Говард протестующе зарычал, присосался крепче, предупреждающе царапнул Стива ногтями. – Говард, пожалуйста!

Говард выпустил его из губ, перехватил рукой над узлом и усмехнулся.

\- Не бойся, Стив, - он снова лизнул головку, подхватил языком уздечку, потеребил её и закончил решительно, - Пока не спустишь мне в рот, не успокоюсь.

С ним невозможно было спорить. По крайней мере не сейчас уж точно, и Стив сдался. Говард взял глубже, часто сглатывая, что-то невыносимо нежное коснулось раз и другой, удовольствие сделалось нестерпимым, и Стив кончил, задыхаясь и изо всех сил стараясь не кричать в голос.

Говард, сидя на пятках, облизывался и улыбался разом. У него стоял, крепко и откровенно.

\- Чёрт, - сказал Стив, наклонился, вздёрнул Говарда под мышки, поставил на ноги и прижал к себе, задыхаясь от благодарной нежности. – Ты был прав. Восхищение – это минимум. Есть что-нибудь, чего ты не умеешь?

\- Найдётся пара вещей, но я над этим работаю, - Говард прижался тесней, притёрся членом к бедру Стива, прерывисто вздохнул. – Ужасно не хочу выбрасывать тебя за линию фронта. Остров в тёплом море и неделя отпуска были бы куда лучше.

\- Я тоже не хочу, - признался Стив, прижал Говарда покрепче, губами тронул по волосам. – Нужно.

\- Самый серьёзный аргумент, - согласился Говард и вдруг расплылся в почти мальчишеской улыбке. – Тебе правда понравилась моя машина?

\- Никогда ничего подобного не видел, - чуть смущённо ответил Стив, - но тебе, готов поспорить, уже тысячу раз говорили, что она - лучшее, что ты за всю свою жизнь построил. Если перестанет падать, конечно.

Говард хмыкнул и мягко повёл пальцами по боку Стива, по его спине. Было неожиданно уютно стоять вот так и просто разговаривать о том, что в голову придёт. Не о будущей операции, не о сроках поставок оружия, даже не о последнем приказе Филлипса.

О том, что будет после того, как закончится война.

\- Я тебе обещаю, - пробормотал Говард, прихватил сосок Стива губами и отпустил. – Я сделаю что-нибудь гораздо лучше этой крошки и подарю тебе. Готовься, капитан. Я ведь слов на ветер не бросаю. И моё лучшее творение вряд ли будет на колёсах, уж поверь. Колёса – это прошлый век.

Стив рассмеялся, давя неловкую нежность, и обнял Говарда, прижал к себе, крепко поцеловал.

\- Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать сейчас, - сказал он с полной уверенностью, - это соорудить из подручных средств что-то вроде кровати. Нам пригодится.

Говард соорудил. Колченогая лежанка, собранная им из столешницы, сидений от стульев и пары штор, определённо не была лучшим образцом инженерной мысли, но на неё можно было лечь вдвоём, а больше ничего и не требовалось.

***

Самолёт трясло, как банку с камешками на собачьем хвосте. Стив вцепился в штурвал и только поэтому всё ещё не вылетел навстречу оскаленным стёклам, застрявшим в переплёте.

Рация то оживала, то снова принималась шипеть и трещать. На мгновение прорезался голос Пегги, пропал, снова возник из небытия.

В которое Стив летел на всех моторах.

\- Стив!

В голосе Пегги не было паники, не было горя, и Стив был ей чертовски за это благодарен.

\- Самолёт не слушается, - сказал он, торопясь успеть до следующего провала в связи. – Пегги?

\- …койно, - донеслось из динамика, и это была не Пегги. Стив на секунду закрыл глаза – точь-в-точь как вчера. Тогда ему было слишком много, почти невыносимо от удовольствия видеть Говарда; теперь хватило и голоса. – Посадим дистанционно.

\- Нет времени, - сказал Стив. Стрелки бешено крутились в круглых окошечках приборов; даже будь он гением, на то, чтобы разобраться со всей этой сложной машинерией, ушло бы минимум полчаса. – Я постараюсь приводниться.

\- На такой скорости?! – рявкнул Старк, и Стив явственно представил его белый яростный оскал. – Стив, не дури! Катапультируйся! Сбрасывай скорость и…

Новый треск болью ударил по ушам.

\- ...на радаре, - закончил Старк. – Но я тебя найду. Прыгай!

Катапульты Красный Череп не предусмотрел. Или замаскировал её так, что искать её означало убить тысячи, сотни тысяч простых американцев. Стив толкнул штурвал от себя, стрелка альтиметра бешено завертелась, отсчитывая футы.

\- Куб потерян, - хрипло сказал Стив. – Проплавил перебор…

\- Насрать на куб! – заорал Говард так, что перекричал стоны ветра и надсадный рёв моторов. – Прыгай! Я твой альфа! Я прика!..

Лёд, прорезанный неровными трещинами, был всё ближе, солнце сияло на нём золотом и кровью. Был ещё небольшой шанс, и Стив запрещал себе надеяться на него. Надежда делает сильнее, но  мучает тех, кто остаётся жить.

\- Стив!

\- Снижаюсь, - сказал он. Чистая правда. Лёд блестел всё ярче, плыл перед глазами в нестерпимом радужном блеске. – Эй, Старк! Я посмотрел бы на твоё…

Связь умерла за две секунды до удара.

\- Лучшее творение, - упрямо закончил Стив.


End file.
